This invention relates to a container and method of dispensing a fluid such as an automatic transmission fluid from a container in a manner that a funnel or other accessory device is unnecessary.
Many times it is necessary to pour fluid from a container into a filling opening which is remote and limited in access. Particularly, in automobile engines the filling opening for transmission fluid and oil is often disposed in an inconvenient location. Either a long-necked funnel or other accessory device need be inserted in the filler opening so that the fluid may be poured from the container into the filler opening. Many times a funnel or other device is not available making it difficult if not impossible to pour the container contents into the filler opening.
Heretofore, containers with pouring spouts which may be removable or extendable have been known such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,736,469 and 1,473,925, and 1,631,951.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,745 discloses a container having a tube which may be removed from the container and affixed to the container in a manner that the fluid may be poured into the filling opening.
However, the above do not provide a satisfactory container and pour spout configuration for many applications such as automobile fluids. Moreover, to utilize many containers it becomes necessary to handle the spout after it has been immersed into the fluid. Fluids such as engine oil and transmission fluids do not clean easily from the hands. When the fluid is being added by self-service it is particularly troublesome to use a spout such as disclosed in the prior art. Many stations do not have hot water and soap that is needed to remove the fluids from the hands and most of the time the self-service user is dressed in clothing which he does not wish to soil.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a pour spout container which may be stored in the container and cleanly removed outwardly therefrom to pour a fluid into a remote filling opening.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pour spout container in which the pour spout may be removed from the container interior without the necessity of handling the pour spout directly by hand.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pour spout container and method for dispensing the fluid from the container by which a pullout pour spout may be extended from the container without handling of the fluid contaminated area of the pour spout so that dispensing may be done with clean hands.